In a fuel injection valve drive control device for an internal combustion engine which executes the driving control for the fuel injection valve by using the boosted voltage from the on-vehicle battery, a boost capacitor maintains the driving voltage of the fuel injection valve. In the occurrence of the failure/deterioration in the boost capacitor, the maintained voltage drops to cause a delay in rise or reach of the current to be supplied to the fuel injection valve. This results in variation in amount of fuel injection by the fuel injection valve. Thus, the fuel efficiency, the exhaust gas, and the like will deteriorate.
In view of the above, it has been anticipated to detect the failure/deterioration of the boost capacitor accurately and in the occurrence of abnormality, shift the operation to the fail-safe operation quickly.